


Girl In Blue

by robertstanion



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Brother/Sister bond, Bruises, Drug Dealing, F/M, Getting Back Together, Parties, break up mentions, caravan park, drunk teens, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: After a mutual split, Ethan and Lex remeet at a party under specific consequences.
Relationships: Ethan Green & Hannah Foster, Ethan Green/Lex Foster
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Girl In Blue

**Author's Note:**

> TWS:  
> mentions of drunkenness and abuse.

Ethan arrived at the party downtown that was already in full swing by the time he arrived. If he had the choice, he wouldn’t go. However, he was one of the biggest weed suppliers in Hatchetfield, and he had a purpose to serve at an event as large as this. More kids wanting to get stoned, more money to spend on his car, and he was one step to getting the fuck out of that island. No more shitty garage jobs, no more babysitting his cousin who was two years younger than him. Freedom. Pure freedom.

He opened the door and was met with the familiar warm buzz of alcohol, music and the stench of drugs that was already present. He knew some kids were smoking for free, but Ethan had a few customers who were going to be there. The only problem was trying to find them. He made his way past drunk teens who had their tongues down each other’s throat, and spilled alcohol stains, as he walked through to the kitchen. He made it known that he was there to one of his regular customers, and also the host of the party. They exchanged the drugs for $20 and went on their way.

It wasn’t like it was a problem or anything. He knew that was how his presence was known throughout Hatchetfield, and he didn’t care. He was either known for his ‘particularly good looks,’ his talent in music, or the fact not only did he do drugs but he sold them too. Most people knew him for the first two, and those who lingered in the backstreets of Hatchetfield were aware of the third.

There weren’t too many who knew about the third, only Hatchetfield High dropout wannabes who arrived stoned, just like he did. He never got high off his own supply, he knew the rules, and he knew his weed was _not_ something he should smoke. He got high off of everyone else’s, though. It was the norm in Hatchetfield, and nobody blinked an eye.

You either got a shitty paying job on the island, or struck lucky as either a cop or you worked in an office from 9-5 at CCRP. They were your options. The teachers at Hatchetfield were severely underpaid, but they did what they could with the students who couldn’t be bothered to focus to get good grades. If a job opportunity came up, you’d take it no matter what. You’d take it to get off the island, and you would never turn back.

That was Ethan’s plan. To get off the island and to never turn back. He didn’t have any aspirations as to why, but if he had to listen to his parents fighting over finances, or if he had to listen to his cousin talking abut how in love he was with his boyfriend, or if he had to listen to his uncle talking about Biology _one more time,_ he might just lose the plot.

So there he stood, at the party, in the early stages of the night, scanning the crowds for his regular buyers, when he noticed someone he hadn’t seen in a long while. For a girl he once knew personally, she looked extremely different out of her usual black and red attire, switching it up to wear a light blue mini dress with a blue leather jacket. He also couldn’t deny that his eyes were immediately drawn to her beauty. She never wore blue, in fact, he remembered when she said she hated the colour so much she’d light any clothing she owned that was blue on fire. Yet here she was, in this party, and she seemed disturbed.

She spotted him and seemed to relax, heading toward her old friend, who was dressed in his usual attire of an off-white band shirt, leather jacket, faded denim jeans, boots, green plaid around the waist and etc. She pushed her way through and stood beside him, noting he’d gotten taller. “Ethan.”

“Alexandra.”

“Don’t call me that.” She sighed and pulled a packet of cigarettes out of her pocket, leaning against the same kitchen counter he was leant against. She lit one, placing the pack back in her jacket, taking a drag. “Why are you here? To sell _weed_ or some shit?”

“As a matter of fact, yes I am.” He said, glancing down to her. “Why? Want some?”

“Sure. How much is it?”

“How much money you got?” He asked her, placing his hands in his pockets. He was generous. If he knew that his client wasn’t doing too good with money, he’d hand it over for a cheaper price than what he usually offered. Only in extreme cases did he offer it for free.

Lex scoffed and looked at him. “Look, man, it isn’t _for_ me. It’s for my mother. She’s gonna beat the shit outta me if I don’t get her some soon.”

“Excuse me?” He asked, looking at her. “Beat you?”

“I didn’t say that, you’re hearing things,” Lex said and rolled her eyes, but Ethan had a deep feeling that she was lying or covering it up.

Ethan looked at her for a few seconds before he shook his head, sighing. “How much money you got.”

“I don’t know like…$5 right now? I forgot my purse.” She laughed a gentle laugh.

“Hand it over.” Ethan said, grabbing one of the larger bags from his pocket, holding it out to her. She sighed a sigh of relief, pressing the $5 in his hand, taking the bag.

“You’re a life saver,” she said, and went to leave, but Ethan spoke up before she could turn.

“What are you doin here tonight, anyways Lex? Out in the desolate areas of Hatchetfield, amongst the restless streets? What ya doin, lookin for a hook-up or some shit?”

She rolled her eyes and turned around, looking at him. She looked different, older, perhaps, and she had a sharp look in her eyes. She was just as elegant as the first time he’d met her, with the same beauty as a siren, but she looked like she hadn’t slept in so long and her eyes were cold and distant. “I came to find some weed. I’ve gotta get back to my little sister. She ain’t doin too good tonight. Goodbye, Ethan.” She went to leave again, taking another breath on her cigarette, as Ethan stood up straighter.

“How is Hannah?”

“None of your _fucking_ business.”

“Has your mom hurt her too?”

“She hasn’t hurt any of us.”

“You said if you didn’t get weed, she’d beat you, and if you’re anythin like the girl I once knew in high school, you aint a lier.”

“It’s liar, Ethan.”

“Same thing.” He sighed and looked at her. “I’m only here to sell some weed. I hate this kinda shit.” He pouted playfully. “Please let me come back with you. I promise I ain’t gonna pin you to a wall-“

“Shut the fuck up.” She said and looked into his yes. “Look, if you really got nothin better to do, then sure, come back with me so I can support my little sister while my mom’s out, but we ain’t doin anythin.”

“I never said we had to.” He said and shrugged. Rolling her eyes, she pushed her way back through the crowds with Ethan following directly behind her.

* * *

Her trailer wasn’t actually too far away, to be perfectly honest, which worked out well for him. He hadn’t taken his car that night in case he had ended up getting drunk, but his place wasn’t too far either. He watched as she opened the door and stepped inside, calling for Hannah softly. When no reply came, she sighed. “Sorry, she’ll probably hate you still.”

“It’s genetic then.” Ethan confirmed, stepping in and shutting the door. He walked in to the main room beside Lex where a small girl with braids sat in purple pyjamas, clutching a spider plushie, was watching TV. Lex walked over and gently tapped Hannah on the shoulder, and whispered something Ethan couldn’t hear. Then, Hannah turned around and beamed.

“Ethan!” She screeched, running forward towards Ethan. Ethan couldn’t help but beam as he crouched down and lifted the small girl up in his arms. “Missed you!”

“I missed ya too, banana split,” he said and cuddled her, as Lex rolled her eyes again.

“Hannah, he ain’t stayin for too long.” Lex reminded, but Hannah didn’t care, burying herself in Ethan’s neck.

“He’s here though.” She pouted, and Ethan smiled.

“Told ya, babe. She loves me.”

“Don’t call me babe. We split for a reason.”

“Yeah, a fuckin stupid reason.”

“Don’t swear in front of Hannah.” Lex reminded, taking her jacket off. It was then Ethan caught a glimpse of a purple bruise on Lex’s left shoulder. He winced himself, feeling the pain from a mile away.

“I’m takin Hannah to bed.”

“Aww! Ethan, I not tired yet…” Hannah said and looked up to him before she yawned softly, nestling back into him.

“You definitely are, baby bird. Come on, bed time.”

“Okay…” Hannah said, not protesting as she let herself be carried to bed by Ethan. He placed her down and tucked her in, telling her goodnight before he walked in the main room where Lex was sat.

“What’s with the bruise on your shoulder?”

“None of your business.”

“Did you go to the party tonight as a distraction and then you saw me and tried to run from your problems again?” He asked, taking a seat beside her on the couch. “Lex, she’s hittin you again. It’s still abuse.”

“I don’t care.”

“But I do.” He placed his hand on top of hers. “Listen, Lex. I know I fucked up, but I never stopped lovin you. You were everythin to me. And I’ve still been savin up to get out of Hatchetfield. After the plans to Cali kinda went downhill, I figured I’d still make the most of my life even if I couldn’t take you with me.”

She looked away. “Someone told me you’d be there tonight. I wanted to find you specifically, to apologise and to ask to get back with you because….it’s been hard, I can’t deny it, and after I dropped out I had nothin. I got a job at Toy-Zone, got addicted to cigarettes, and old men hit on me every day and I had nobody to swoop in and save me. But seeing you tonight lost in the crowd…”

“Nobody could tell you were alone tonight.” He said softly. “And I told ya I’d wait for ya. We can get back no matter what. Cause I love ya.”

“You’re sure?”

“Definitely.” He said and cupped her cheek gently. He could smell the cigarettes blended with her perfume, which must have been stolen from her mother. He was bought back to the day they decided on going for a mutual break. They were both stressed, and she had the window down, and she was smoking. He dropped her off, wished her the best, and hid his heartbreak. Immediately after, his heart felt as heavy as lead, and he could only watched as Lex moved on and went to harm someone else.

But that was Lex. She wanted to be someone to other people, to find a reason aside from Hannah to carry on. She tried to find that reason every single day to find something so worthy that it’d make her excited to wake up tomorrow. Ethan was that person once, so maybe he could be it again.

Lex moved her head in his touch and looked into his eyes. He smiled gently as she leaned forward, gently kissing him, and she wasn’t surprised when he kissed her back. The kiss didn’t last too long, for they pulled away a couple of seconds after.

“Will you send me a message tonight, Lex?” He asked, pressing his forehead to hers. She nodded and leaned in for another kiss. This was their normal. This would always be their normal.

**Author's Note:**

> positive comments and kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
